How Much Trouble Can One Nobody Get Into
by Erin Elric
Summary: Indeed how much trouble can one get into. Demyx decides to find out. A series of short stories. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! I'm bored so I thought I'd write this. I'm writing a serious story, which I'll post later, if it seems weird it's because I'm typing this in class and all they do is talk. Read review no flames please. If anyone is ooc I'm sorry I haven't beaten KH2 yet (I haven't had the time and I've also been playing another game) and I still haven't gotten my hands on a copy of Chain of Memories yet. Italics are thought.

How much trouble can one Nobody get into 

Story 1 the bet.

Demyx was sound asleep.

There was a knock at the door.

"Huh?" he asked half-asleep opening the door.

Standing there was Axel.

"Axel? Why are you here?"

"Did you forget already?"

"Apparently I did what."

"The meeting."

"Meeting?"

"You know the one about-"

His eyes widened and he slammed the door in his face.

"Damn it Demyx! You almost hit my nose!" He opened the door. "Come on before you get in trouble again.

"No." he said lying down on his bed.

"Don't make me drag you, get out of the bed."

"No."

He grabbed his feet "Come on."

He clung to the bedpost. "NO!"

"Let go!"

"NO! I'm tried and I don't want to go."

"I don't want to go either but we have to go. Now let go or else!" He pulled and Demyx lost his grip and flew into him knocking him into the wall.

"DEMYX!"

He jumped up to his feet and ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" he screamed summoning his chakrams and chased him down the hallway.

"NO!" he yelled as he continued to run.

"Get back here now!" he yelled throwing his weapons at him.

He ducked and it missed him. "Hell no!"

"Demyx!"

"No!" He turned the corner and ran into Xemnas. "Ow." He yelped falling to the ground.

He glared at him. "Demyx I told you a thousand times I'm running an evil Organization not a day care center!"

Demyx smiled silly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."

He sighed "What are we going to do with you number 9?"

"Umm, pretend like I didn't do anything wrong." He suggested adding on a silly sounding laugh at the end of it.

"Demyx you must be punished."

His eyes widened with fear. "Oh no not again! Please Xemnas anything but that!" he begged.

"You have to be punished for you immature behavior. Hopefully one day you'll learn how to act like you got some damn sense."

Demyx wasn't one to give up he dropped to his knees. "Please Xemnas anything but that."

By this time Axel was laughing his ass off. "If only you had just listened to me."

"Axel, stop your laughing an get his sorry ass to the meeting." Said Xemnas

"No please I beg of you no!" pleaded Demyx as Axel dragged him down the hall by his jacket hood. "I'll never do it again."

"Shut up!" yelled Axel

Xemnas rolled his eyes and followed them.

Axel opened the door to the meeting room still dragging Demyx who was kicking and screaming the whole way.

Demyx knew once this meeting was over his fate would be sealed. "Please don't do this to me."

Xemnas ignored him.

"I won't talk for five hours!" he screamed with out thinking. _"Oh shit what am I saying"_

The other twelve members of the Organization heard this.

"Excuse me, did say what I think you said."

"Yes I won't talk for five hours."

He smiled evil knowing Demyx he will never be able to do this. "Deal."

During the meeting….

Demyx was officially bored he sighed as he stared at his watch then at the door. His opening to hi freedom, then back to his watch. Xemnas might as well been speaking another language to him. _"Blah, blah yak, yak, yak." _ He sighed even louder this time.

"Demyx." Said Xigbar in a slightly annoyed tone.

Demyx almost said something but thankfully caught himself. _"My god this is boring."_ He looked to his left to see that Axel was counting the ceiling tiles. _"I will never be that bored."_ He looked back down at his watch and then to the door, it was officially three hours into the meeting, and Demyx could feel himself getting older by the minute. He sighed those ceiling tiles were looking mighty friendly at this point and time. Of course removing his strings from his sitar and choking himself with them rather than listen to Captain Boring and his team of Boring Knights sounded pretty good to. He looked up and began counting. _",2,3,4,5,6…"_ Though having the short attention span that he did in his mind he only thought that he was counting them. His train of thought was interrupted by.

"What the hell are all of you all staring at!" demanded Xemnas.

Demyx looked around him and noticed that most of the members were counting the ceiling tiles too.

"There are 520 and counting ceiling tiles." Said Axel

"Well that's good to hear but we are talking about how to get our hearts back not how many ceiling tiles are in the room now pay attention!" yelled Xemnas who continued with his boring meeting.

Once again our poor friend Demyx was left sitting there trying to look like he actually cared about what ever Xemnas was bitching about. _"Blah, blah, blah, my name is Xemnas a.k.a. Captain boring. Listen to me talk to myself because no one is sure as hell listening to me." _He was tickled at his own dumb joke and laughed a little.

"Hey no laughing either." Whispered Axel who was now fiddling with a string on his jacket.

He looked to his watch he knew the meeting was getting ready to draw to a close. _"Freedom in three two one and…"_

"And that brings this meeting to a close." Announced Xemnas.

"_Free at last!"_ Demyx left the room so quickly all they saw was a flash.

Demyx ran to his room he knew he'd be safe there all he had to do was cut himself off from human contact till the bet had passed. He shut the door and sat down on his bed and summoned his sitar. _"All I said was I couldn't talk no one said I couldn't play."_ After playing a few short notes there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it.

"No playing either." Said Xaldin.

He nodded then shut the door. _"Damn it all I said was I wouldn't talk now I can't play or laugh. This really sucks. Things keep going like this I won't be allowed to breathe." _As much as Demyx hated being quiet he hated not being able to play his sitar even more. Now he knew not to shoot off his big mouth again. He laid there on the bed bored beyond human comprehension he debated about if he was going to take a nap or not when his stomach put it's two sensein. He decided that he had to get something to eat.

Demyx wondered out of his room and headed towards the kitchen unfortunately he had to walk through the living room to get to it.

"Hey Demyx." Said Roxas who stared at the TV not even looking at him.

He nodded. _"Trying to get me to talk eh Roxas. I expected that from Axel but not from you." _ He continued his journey to the kitchen to be stopped by Axel who was eating his food. _"Why that little."_ He glared at him.

"You know Demyx it's rude to ignore people." He said eating a hand full of chips.

"_I bought those for myself and I'm not ignoring him on purpose."_

"Don't you agree Roxas?"

"Huh? Uh yeah okay whatever." Said Roxas oblivious to what was going on around him.

Axel smiled evilly at Demyx.

"_What exactly does this pyro have up his selves."_ Thought Demyx.

"You know I took a little trip to your room right after you left."

"_Then how did he get down here so fast. Oh yeah teleportation, duh." _

"And I found this." He said reaching behind the kitchen wall he was standing beside to reveal he had Demyx's sitar hidden back there.

His eyes widened with fear. _"Oh shit I forgot that I left it out there in the open." _

Axel played a few notes horribly I might add making Demyx cringe. "For once I finally got something of yours. For once I can finally pay you back for all those stupid annoying things you do. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm."

"_You wouldn't dare do what I think your going to do."_

He plucked a few more notes. "Ripping the strings off would be to short since there is only three of them."

"_Rip the strings off!"_

"So I decided…"

"_To leave it alone I hope."_

"Break this stupid thing in half!"

"NOOOOOO!" Demyx screamed with all of his might tackling Axel knocking him to the ground and took back his sitar, which was now safe and sound in his care.

"Get off of me!" yelled Axel pushing him off of him.

Roxas finally realized what was going on around him. "What did I miss?"

"He was going to break my sitar." Cried Demyx like a little child as he clung his precious instrument close to him.

"I wasn't really going to break it I just wanted to see what you were going to do."

"What the hell did you think I was going to do? Sit idly and watch you break it?"

He smiled evilly. "Made you talk."

His eyes widened. "Oh no."

Xemnas appeared. "Damn it Demyx I heard you screaming all the way up stars! You have lost the bet."

He looked down at his watch. He had only had five minutes left till the bet would have been off. "But almost made it there's only five minutes left!" he pleaded.

"A bets a bet, Demyx. You know what you have to do now."

He sighed. "Clean the whole castle."

"And clean the dungeon."

"The d-dungeon?"

"Yes."

"Please no anything but that." He begged.

"I suggest you get stared." He said leaving.

Axel laughed loudly as he left as well.

"Need help?" asked Roxas.

"No I think I'll manage." He said walking into the closet and got a bucket for water, a mop, a broom, and some rags. "Though it may take me five days I'll manage." He sighed.

Next short story coming soon. Read review no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Read review no flames. Thanks for all reviews. Italic is thought and is usually Demyx's thoughts.

How Much Trouble Can One Nobody Get Into

Story 2 the XIII ways of torment

Xemnas stood there at his desk.

Angry grumbles filled the room.

The idiotic teenager sat there in the middle of the room hands tied behind his back laughing.

"Well Demyx do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I was bored."

Angry yells filled the room.

"Shut up!" yelled Xemnas.

Perhaps now we shall recap what happened at Castle Oblivion this day.

Demyx, the Nocturnal Melody, number nine whatever you wanted to call him. Decided to have some fun at the expense of his fellow Organization members.

First was Roxas he was an easy target and normally didn't want revenge after any pranks.

His grand plan, switching his hair gel with glue. Oldest trick in the book but he hadn't done it before.

Thankfully Roxas was sound asleep, he sunk in there taking the hair gel and replaced it with the soon to be guilty glue. He laughed lightly as he left the room.

Naturally next would be Larxene if he wasn't scared half to death of her, mentally he scratched her name of his list in his mind and went on to his next victim, Marluxia.

Demyx patiently waited for Marluxia to leave his room/garden. Eventually the pink haired man walked out of his room giving Demyx the 'touch anything in my room while I'm gone I'll kill you' look.

He smiled then quickly ran into his room to see what mischief he could find. He noticed a Venus fly trap and got an idea all he needed was a potion from Vexen. One prank two people priceless.

Demyx quickly ran to Vexen's room who thankfully wasn't there. He saw on the table a bunch of potions one in particular got his attention especially the neon colored note attached to it that read 'Demyx, don't you dare touch this. I mean it damn it, signed Vexen'

Of course young Demyx ignored the note and took the potion ran back to Marluxia's room and poured the contents onto the plant's food.

Though he really wanted to know what poised plant food would do to a plant he didn't want to risk getting caught by Marluxia besides he had more Nobodies to torment.

For Zexion he decided the classic 'paint bucket on the door trick.' And not just any paint my friend bright fire engine red. He chuckled as he went on to his next victim Luxord.

As everyone knows Luxord loves to gamble and he loves his cards. Now Demyx could have been mean and destroyed his precious cards but he isn't that mean. He stole his favorite cards and hid them in the closet so they would be found later got a junky deck of cards and applied various nasty elements to them.

Demyx was now walking to his next victim's room when he heard a scream from down the hall, shortly followed by Axel yelling.

"Oh my god! Hold still!"

"_I assume Roxas has now glued his hair." _He ran down the hallway to see if he what was going down.

In the hallway was Roxas hands glued to his head and hair yelping as Axel yanked at them trying to free them from their gluey prison.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh at the comical sight in front of him.

"You did this didn't you!" demanded Roxas.

He nodded.

"You! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled but of course given the situation he couldn't do anything and was thus defenseless. He screamed out in anger. "DAMN IT!"

"Hold still!" yelled Axel as he pulled and with one mighty tug he freed Roxas's hands and liberated his scalp of most of its hair. "Uh-oh."

He turned to the older teen. "Thank you Axel." He looked back at Demyx before he could say something he noticed he was getting ready to bust out into laughter. "What?" He then heard Axel from behind snickering. "What?"

"Your hair." Said Axel pointing at him.

"What? What about my hair?" He looked down at his hands to see locks of blond stuck to them, lots and lots of hair. He gasped and ran into his room. "ON MY GOD!" he yelled when he finally saw that big chunks of his hair was now missing.

Demyx took this as his cue to flee the scene and go into hiding before one of them finds him. He didn't get that far when Roxas bolted out of his room keyblades in hand.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Can I help?" asked Axel who was still laughing.

He nodded. "KILL THE MULLET MAN!" he yelled as both he and Axel charged at Demyx.

"Oh shit!" he yelled teleporting himself out of the hallway and into some random room unfortunately that random room was Zexion's.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Hiding from Roxas."

"Oh okay, whoa wait hiding from Roxas?"

"Yes Roxas."

"What did you do now?"

"Well…."

There was a knock at the door followed by. "Hey Zexion you in there?" asked Axel.

He began to walk over to the door.

"Wait don't open the-"

Before Demyx could finish the sentence Zexion opened the door and the bucket of red paint came down on Axel and Zexion.

"Door." He finished. "Yeah but you all ready know that…"

"Demyx." Growled the now red-faced Zexion turning around to face him.

"It was just a joke Zexion, er haha hehe…"

"You little…"

Demyx bellowed a mighty scream and ran out of the room knocking over Zexion and Axel. Now he had Roxas, Axel, and Zexion chasing after him. The chase was short lived when Marluxia fled his room shut his door and leaned against it.

Something kept pounding on the other side. "Stop it." He pleaded holding the door shut.

"_Wonder what's with him… Oh no the plant food."_ He slowed down a bit. "What's wrong?"

"MY PLANT IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Killer plant?" asked Roxas stopping he looked at Demyx. "I'm still going to kill you."

"I know."

What they assumed to be the plant hit the door again. "Not if it kills us first!"

"What harm can a plant do." Said Axel. "I'll just burn the darn thing."

**Bam!**

Marluxia yelped again as he tried to keep the door shut. "I don't know if that'll work. This plant is-"

With one last mighty hit the plant knocked the door down taking out the pink haired man.

"AHHHH!" he screamed as he rolled across the floor.

The Venus flytrap from before was now taller than all of them and had dripping fangs.

"Holy shit!" yelled Axel

"Run! Run away!" yelled Demyx as he ran away with the others following him.

"Run from what?" asked Xigbar walking out of his room.

"GIANT MAN EATING PLANT!"

He saw it and summoned his guns. "DIE! Plant!" he filled it full of bullets and it dropped dead after about a thousand bullets. "Now the castle is safe again."

"My poor little plant." Said Marluxia lowering down to it.

"Well your poor little plant was going to eat us!" yelled Axel.

"How did this happen?"

"I think I know." Said Vexen walking toward them. "Someone stole my growth potion. And I think I know who that is."

They all looked at Demyx who just smiled. "I just remembered something, bye." He said running away once again. This time he wasn't very smart and ran into the meeting room. _"Oh crap." _He ran over to some random chair and set his last trap.

The door opened.

"I surrender." He said holding his hands up.

"Get him!" they all yelled running at him and they tied his hands behind him.

Now here he sits in front of everyone. Looking rather foolish but hey he had fun while it lasted.

"Well what can we do to you. You've all ready cleaned the whole castle twice just this week. I'm getting really annoyed with your childish behavior." Said Xemnas finally sitting down on a whoopee cushion.

Demyx began to laugh and shortly the others joined in but Xemnas \. He glared at the young teen then got up from his chair.

"I'm surrounded by children." He said as he left the room.

Read review no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back I've had writers block and I really haven't been in the mode to type. I finally beat KH 2 a bunch of days ago but I beat all the same. And I finally got a hold of Chain of Memories Happy Dance Any ways you know how this story has a 'general' attached to it well this is the general. Read review no flames please. Oh italic is thought. I keep forgetting to do this. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the works or Edgar Allen Poe which is the book Zexion is reading.

Ch 3

Bothering Zexion

Demyx was walking down the hallway once again the young Nobody was bored. Nothing new there. He wanted to play his sitar but it was taken away from him, because of what he did last time. He laughed loudly just thinking about it. He covered his mouth. _"Oh shouldn't do that people might think I'm going crazy or something. But am I going to do till I get my sitar back?" _He glanced into the library to see Zexion sitting in a chair reading a book. _"That's what I can do bug Zexion, that's always fun." _He walked into the room. "Hello Zexy!" he exclaimed.

The older Nobody sighed annoiedly and said. "Hello Demyx." He said not even looking up from his book.

He walked over to him. "Whatcha reading?"

He showed him the cover.

"The complete works or Edgar Allen Poe?"

"I guess you haven't heard of him have you."

"Actually I have."

"You have?"

"Really I have." He said smiling brightly. "I read the 'Raven' it was a cool poem."

He looked at him in complete shook. "You liked the 'Raven'?"

"Yeah so?"

"That's surprising… and all this time I thought you were just an illiterate idiot."

"Yeah." He laughed. "Hey!" he yelled glaring at the Cloaked schemer after what he said finally sunk in. "Now that's just plan rude!"

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't rude once in a while now would I?"

"I guess not." He sighed placing his arms on the back of his chair. "And I wouldn't be me if I didn't have my occasional stupid moments."

"Occasional? I believe you have them more often than that."

"Zexy." He whined resting his head on his arms. "Your so mean to me."

"I know, and stop calling me Zexy. I don't like that how many times must I tell you?"

"Do you promise to stop calling me stupid?"

"Only if you don't bring it upon yourself."

"Then I'll try to stop calling you Zexy."

"Good, try to keep it that way."

He moved away from the back of his chair and sat in the one beside him.

"Why are you here any ways?"

"I'm bored and Xemnas still has my sitar."

"Oh… that paint never did come out of my robe."

"Sorry." He sighed.

"So what are you going to do bug me to death?"

"No…" he got up from the chair and studied the book self nearby.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to read." He looked back at him. "I do read once in a while." He said smiling.

He held out his book. "Here I've read most of this already."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead take it."

He took the book. "Thanks Zexion."

"You welcome." He said leaving.

He sat down in the chair with a mighty sigh. _"I guess reading is better than doing nothing." _He thought opening the book.

Next chapter coming soon. I thought of this last night, the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe is my favorite poem which is way I choose it. Read review no flames please. If Zexion is ooc I'm sorry I only have a general idea of how he acts, I haven't gotten to where he appears in Chain of Memories yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back once again. Read review no flames please. Italic is thought.

Ch 4 Wardrobe change 

Demyx was busy minding his own business trying to stay out of trouble for once. He was really beginning to miss his sitar, and he played that prank weeks ago. _"Guess these guys hold a grudge." _

"Hey Demyx!" called Marluxia.

"What?" he asked stopping and turning around.

"I need your help with something."

"What?" he asked speciously.

He walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "I need you help with a prank."

"No, no more pranks!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. Come on please just a little help."

"No Mar. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"I'll take the blame for you."

"Sure you will." He said sarcastically.

"Oh please help Demyx. It'll be fun."

"What is your beautiful plan Mar?"

"I have found in the storage room the prototypes for the original uniforms."

"Yeah so?"

"Do you know why they didn't use them?"

"No why?"

"They turn pink when you wash them. It'll be an easy prank all we have to do is switch the uniforms with the bad ones and when they wash them they are now all stuck with pink uniforms."

"Mar only you will find that to be amusing."

"Listen all you have to do is bring them up form the storage area and help me switch them all out."

"I don't know…"

"Please."

"Okay fine I'll help

The plan was indeed simple and easy and worked out all on it's own. By the next week everyone in the whole castle was now sporting the pink uniforms and not liking it.

"I called this meeting today because of our uniforms."

It was blinding with all that pink in the room.

"I hate pink." Said Xaldin.

"I'd rather run around naked then wear this." Said Xigbar.

"Please don't." said Zexion who was frowning at the 'new' uniforms the most out of all of them.

"Now who is responsible for this and where is our normal clothes?" Demanded Xemnas.

Marluxia cleared his throat and stood up. "I believe I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Demyx."

"What?" yelled Demyx jumping up.

"Do you have proof?"

"Do you need it after all this is Demyx we're talking about." Said Axel

"I didn't do it!"

"You'll find the old uniforms under his bed."

"He made me do it!" yelled Demyx

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Okay everyone go get your uniforms out of number nine's room. Demyx I'll talk to you later about your punishment." He said as he left with the others.

Marluxia looked at the very mad Demyx. "Pay backs is a bitch isn't it."

"Pay back for what?"

"You forgot all ready huh? My poor little plant that you turned into a monster."

"Oh yeah that…" he said laughing nervously as Marluxia left the room. _"Great I'll be as old as Vexen by the time I get my sitar back."_

Next chapter coming soon. If Marluxia is ooc I'm sorry


	5. Name that tune

Once again I'm back. **Thank you to all reviewers. **Remember read review no flames. Also italic is thought.

Ch 5 Name that tune.

Demyx was really trying to behave himself honestly. He tried everything to stay out of trouble but it just seemed like no matter what he did someone had an axe to grinned. Locking himself in his room might have been an option but it gets terribly lonely in there after a while. Of course given the current situation he was paranoid bad enough Marluxia framed him though he half expected that from him but still, he knew he had greatly pissed off others that day and who knows when they'd seek retribution. And to make the day even worse he had a song stuck in his head, one where he couldn't remember how the rest of the damn thing went so it continued to play the same loop over and over again. _"Damn."_ Aside from all those negatives his day wasn't to bad thus far but that damn song what the hell was it.

"Hello Demyx." Said Zexion as he walked into the living room where Demyx was.

"Oh hi." He said smiling weakly, even thought he two were good friends he currently didn't trust. "Hmmm…" he sighed resting his head on his hand in a thinking position.

"Don't think to hard you might hurt yourself."

"Huh?" he then paused for a minute and then realized what he said. "Hey!"

"What are you thinking so hard about any ways?"

"I have a song stuck and my head and don't know what it is or how it goes."

"Well what does it sound like?"

He hummed the part he did know.

He thought about it. "Shit what is that song?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

He sat down in the chair beside him he was now humming the unknown tune trying to figure out what it was as well.

Soon Axel walked in there. "The hell are you two doing?"

"Trying to figure out what this song is." Said Demyx humming it.

Axel pondered on it for a minute. "Shoot I know what that it is but hell what was the name of it." Then he sat down in the chair on the other side of Demyx.

Shortly there after Roxas walked in to find the three of them sitting there humming soon tune deep in thought. "Um guys? Am I interrupting anything?" he asked as all three of them looked up.

"Hey Roxas do you know what this song is?" asked Axel after he hummed it.

"No but it does sound familiar…" He sat down on the floor.

"You know what guys sitting here isn't going to get us the answer." Said Demyx jumping up from his chair. "We should go ask the others, I mean there is nine other people in this house some on is bound to know what this song is."

"Good idea." Said Axel.

And thus their journey began to find out what the hell that song was. First they asked Marluxia.

"I don't know, don't care either, now get the hell out of my room!" he yelled slamming the door.

1 down eight to go.

Next was Larxene.

"I expected this from Demyx, even Axel maybe even Roxas, but I expected better out of you Zexion." She hissed.

"Whatever. Do you know what the song is or not?" said Zexion crossing his arms over his chest.

"NO!" she yelled shutting the door.

2 down seven to go.

Luxord rolled his eyes. "No I don't know what that song is. Don't you kids got something better to do than bug people about a song."

"No not really." Said Demyx

He sighed and shut the door.

3 down six to go.

"Hell no I'm not asking Saix." Said Demyx.

"Roxas?" asked Axel.

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Z-"

"No! No way no, no, no." said Zexion

"How about we just leave him alone I do want to live for another nonexistent day." said Demyx.

"Agreed." Said Zexion.

1 skipped 4 down five to go.

"Whatever your problem is, no I don't know go away I have an experiment to tend to." Said Vexen shutting the door.

"But I didn't even ask the question." Said Roxas.

5 down four to go.

Lexaeus frowned. "Zexion you're the last person I expected to ask something that dumb, you need to stop hanging around Demyx he's a bad influence."

"Hey!" yelled Demyx

"I came here to ask you about a song not my choice in friends do you know the song or not?"

"No."

"Okay then now you may continue with whatever it was you were doing." Said Axel.

6 down three to go.

"Of all the stupid things to ask. No I don't know what that song is. Isn't that what the internet is for." Said Xaldin

"Only if you know the name of the song." Said Demyx happily "Which is why we are asking."

He looked at Zexion. "And you hang out with these people." He said shutting the door.

"Now that is really getting annoying." Sighed Zexion.

7 down two to go.

Xigbar laughed loudly. "Your asking everybody about one song! It's just a song man let it go." He laughed then looked at Zexion. "Do you need rescuing form this stupidity because right now you look like a hostage."

"No I chose to help them, I want to know as well."

"Whatever." He said shutting the door.

8 down one to go.

"For the love of- your stopping me from planning how to get our hearts back because you want to know what a song is!" yelled Xemnas.

"Well do you?" asked Roxas.

"NO!" he yelled slamming the door.

"Well guess that's every body." Said Axel.

"Everyone but Saix." Said Zexion.

"I rather not know than get killed by him over a question." Said Demyx.

"Well let's look through you endless cd collection. Maybe you have it on cd and didn't even realize it." Said Roxas.

"But that'll take all day." Whined Demyx.

"It'll keep you busy, besides what else is there to do." Said Axel as the four of them set off for Demyx's room.

While the four of them hunted for the song the others began to wonder what the hell was that song.

Now don't ask what he had playing in his head either because I don't even know. I myself have Nemo by Nightwish playing ion mine but that's another point. I was going to make this into a story about Saix going berserk but couldn't think of anything maybe next time, oh and this story was inspired by an episode of 'Cromartie High School' in it one of the characters has a song stuck in his head and he doesn't know what it is or how it goes, eventually he has the whole class humming it trying to figure out what it is, they never did, but still that's where I got the idea from. Next chapter coming soon suggestions wanted I'm starting to run out of ideas. Read review no flames.


	6. Being Brave

Hello again I'm back once again. Much love and thanks to all reviewers. Read review no flame, italic is still thought.

Ch 6 Being brave 

Once again Demyx sat there with nothing to do still sitarless. _"This is ridiculous."_

And no they never did figure out what that song was either, but that was the last chapter so let's forget about the dumb song shall we. Not only was Demyx, bored (there's something new), sitarless, and with nothing to watch on TV, he had been grounded and was forced to watch the castle while the others were out and the only other person who was there was… Saix. He shuddered at the mere thought of his name. Oh and Zexion was there as well some where probably in the library again, his job was to make sure Saix didn't kill Demyx. _"Great idea but who is going to protect him if Saix goes berserk." _ Just thinking about him made him jumpy. "Ugh." He whined getting up form his chair and ran and I literally mean ran to the library. "Zexion!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Um…"

"What!"

"I don't feel safe being alone with him in the castle somewhere, plotting my demise." He said looking around.

"Demyx, Saix is not going to kill you."

"Oh? And how do you know that huh? He hates teenagers like us especially me."

"He hates everyone."

"I know but still…"

"Just keep quiet and he'll leave you alone."

"Easy for you to say you're always quiet. I hate being quiet."

He rolled his eyes and continued reading a few minutes later he broke the silence. "Your still here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I told you-"

He looked at him. "Let me guess you're bored again. Are you ever not bored?"

"Only when I have my sitar which Xemnas took."

"If I get you that damn sitar will you shut up and leave me alone so I can read my book in peace?"

He nodded.

"Fine." He said harshly sitting the book down. "Come with me."

They walked down one of many white hallways of the castle it was abnormally quiet. Of course that was because there was only three people in there.

Demyx gasped and grabbed Zexion's arm and yelped. "Stop!"

"What now? And let go of my arm." He said looking back at him.

"It's Saix I see him up there near the big window staring at the moon again looking creepy and murderous."

"Your over reacting. I said let go."

He let go of his arm. "But we'll have to walk p-past him."

"Just keep quiet and you'll be fine."

They continued walking.

"What are you two children doing?" asked Saix coldly.

"N-nothing!" yelped Demyx

Zexion elbowed him in the ribs. "We're getting his sitar out of Xemnas's room."

"Getting his sitar means the little pain in the ass will be playing it."

"Yeah and?"

"I hate it when he plays he's to damn noisy!"

"Zexion." Yelped Demyx hiding behind him.

"If I get the damn thing he'll be out of both of our hairs." Said Zexion

"I don't care I hate the noise. Even the moon hates the noise." He said as his eyes began to glow.

"Zexion maybe we should run."

"Shut up Demyx."

"The mullet one is right you should run, very far and very fast." He said summoning his claymor.

Demyx screamed and took off running down the hallway.

"Now I suggest you do the same Zexion."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh? Your not are you? Then why do you look so scared?"

He summoned a portal and went through it and appeared on the other side of him. "I'm still going to get that stupid sitar so he'll shut up about it." He said as he continued towards Xemnas's room.

Saix growled, he really did hate it when Demyx played that annoying thing, but he knew no matter what he or anyone did about it the darn kid would eventually get it back after all it is his weapon. Defeated Saix turned to the window and continued to star at the moon.

Demyx was back in his safe little room. He sat on his bed now feeling guilty about leaving his friend alone with that lunatic Saix. He sat there for a few minutes than realized he had to do something before Saix killed Zexion if he hadn't already.

He quickly walked back towards the area of the hallway where the big window was. Still standing there was the big mean and scary Saix. But no where to be seen was Zexion, or any blood. _"Where is he? Did he kill him?"_

Saix turned around. "You again? Don't you have something better to do?"

"Like you have room to talk all you do is stand there and stare at the moon all day."

"I like the moon." He said looking back at the moon.

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Where is Zexion?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah gone as in gone."

_"Oh my god he killed him he really did kill him." _"Why?"

He looked back at him. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you kill him? He was my friend and you killed him!"

He just looked at him, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How dare you act like that you murder!"

"Idiot!" yelled Zexion slapping Demyx in the head.

"Zexy! Your not dead!" he exclaimed.

"No I'm not dead. Here take your stupid sitar, shut up and leave us all the hell alone for a while please." He said walking away.

"You actually thought I was going to kill you two?" asked Saix.

"Yeah…"

He laughed. "I wasn't going to kill you two I just wanted to scare you enough to get you to go away."

"Really? You weren't going to kill us?"

"Really I wasn't and probably never would even try to. You scream way to loud I'd never get away with it." He said turning back to the window.

"Um… Saix."

"What now?" he asked turning around.

"I'm really sorry for what I did. I mean the whole accusing you of killing Zexion and all."

"That's okay, I am a scary guy after all."

He smiled weakly and began to leave.

"Hey Demyx!" he called.

"What?" he asked looking back.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Don't play that thing tonight please, I have a really bad headache."

"Okay sure." He said nodding then he walked away.

Saix sighed loudly. "I really hate teenagers."

Okay so that really wasn't all that funny but hey that's what the general is for isn't it. This is my first time writing about Saix so if he is ooc I'm sorry. Read review No flames.


	7. Whoa!

Okay I'm back once again, Thanks for the reviews and remember read review no flames. Italic is thought.

Ch 7 Whoa!

Demyx sighed as he began to walk to the basement/dungeon of the castle. _"The hell hole is what it should be called." _Yes our dear friend Demyx is still being punished he got in trouble for taking his sitar even though Zexion was the one who got it back for him. Thus his punishment was cleaning the basement/dungeon. He hated going down there, one it was creepy, two it was dark and three it was just plan scary. He sighed once more as he opened the door and walked into it. He had this weird feeling that he was being watched, he turned on the light and looked up to see a giant spider in the corner of the room. His eyes widened to about the size of plates and he screamed to the top of his lungs and ran up stairs to the living room where three of the Organization Members were. Surprisingly none of them seemed to worried about his screaming. "S-s-spider…" he stammered.

"Another spider." Said Zexion looking up from his book.

He nodded.

Xaldin laughed. "How big is this one?"

"Probably the size of a dime like the last one." Laughed Xigbar.

They all laughed.

"No really I mean it this one is huge!" he yelled holding his arms out to try to show how big the spider was.

"Sure it was." Said Xigbar.

"So who wants to kill this one?" asked Xaldin.

"I'll do it." Said Zexion taking Xaldin's newspaper and rolled it up. "Take me to this 'giant' spider."

They walked to the basement.

"It was over there in the corner." Said Demyx pointing into the room.

He laughed. "Hopefully this one is a size I can actually see." He said walking in there.

He waited in silence then he heard Zexion scream and he ran back out of the room pale as a piece of paper. "Well?"

"I think I need a bigger newspaper."

"I told you that thing was huge."

"You said big not a spider the size of Lexaeus!"

"Really? Is it that big?"

He sighed. "Come on we need back up or some thing."

They went back to the living room.

"Did you kill it?" asked Xaldin

"It was huge! I needed a rocket launcher not a newspaper!" yelled Zexion handing Xaldin his newspaper back.

"Oh come on not you too."

"Did Demyx put you up to this?" asked Xigbar

"No really it was huge big enough to carry you off."

"Please." He got up from his chair. "Show me this giant spider."

The three of them walked down half of the stairs.

"It's down there." Whimpered Demyx pointing at the basement corner.

"You two stay here." Said Xigbar.

"I wouldn't dream of going back in there." Said Zexion running his hand through his long bangs.

Xigbar bravely walked in the room.

"I hope the spider doesn't eat him." Said Demyx

"I doubt the spider has acquired a taste for human blood yet." Said Zexion calmly

_"I guess he's trying to pretend that the spider didn't scare him now."_

Xigbar screamed loudly trying to shoot it he missed badly taking out the hot water tank and some pipes. He ran back out of the basement. "Big freaking spider."

"Told you so." They both said.

Xigbar shook his head. "Really big spider." He said and just walked back up to the living room.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Demyx.

"How should I know?" asked Zexion sarcastically.

"Well you're the smartest out of the both of us, so you must have some idea of what to do."

"Hmmm…" he said thoughtfully.

"Xaldin maybe he does have six lances surely one of them would kill it."

"You rang?" asked Xaldin walking down stairs.

"Xaldin old friend, old buddy, old pal." Said Demyx smiling silly.

"Cut the crap Demyx." Said Xaldin.

"Why are you here?" asked Zexion crossing his arms across his chest.

"The 'giant' spider duh. Now you even have Xigbar up there screaming about it."

"Oh. It's in there."

He summoned his lances and walked in there. "Holy shit!" he yelled then ran back outside.

Before they could say something.

"Shut up. I believe you now."

"Know a good exterminator?" asked Demyx

"No but I think all thirteen of us can kill it."

"What!" they both demanded

"You have got to be shitting me." Said Zexion

"You two stay here and make sure no one goes in there, I'll get the others." Said Xaldin walking towards the door when.

Roxas and Axel ran down the stairs.

"What's this about a giant spider?" asked Axel

Roxas walked around all them and walked into the basement. "Archie!" he exclaimed.

Axel looked at Roxas. "Really it's Archie?"

"Yeah it's him or her, it, it's Archie."

"Archie?" the others asked.

"It was a spider I found in Marluxia's garden I kept it as a pet then Vexen did something to it and it became a giant. I was wondering where the little guy had gone." Said Roxas.

"Roxas, I'd hardly call that little." Said Zexion.

Xaldin shuttered then left the room.

"I can't believe you have a pet spider." Said Demyx shuddering.

"Come on let's go before it decides we look appetizing." Said Zexion

"Yeah." He said nodding and they both left.

Next chapter coming as soon as I think of it. Read review no flames please. If anyone was ooc sorry.


	8. Where the hell is the supply closet?

I have returned once again. Thanks for all the reviews. Remember read review no flames, italic is thought.

Ch 8 where the hell is the supply closet!

Demyx had finally gotten out of trouble, so why is he helping the Dusks clean the castle. Well it started with the Superior finding out about the Roxas' pet spider.

Xemnas hates spiders so he but little ol' Roxas on cleaning duty.

Demyx decided to be a nice guy and help, after all he did try to get the spider exterminated. But because Roxas hates cleaning more than anything else he left him with all of his chores. _"Damn you Roxas." _He thought as he started cleaning a mirror but he ran out of window cleaner. He turned to one of the Dusks. "Hey buddy I'm out." He said shaking the bottle to show that there were no contents in it.

"There should be some in the closet down the hallway." Said the Dusk.

"Thanks." He said then walked off.

The castle was big unnecessarily big even for thirteen people, let's but it this way each could have their own wing if they wanted. Though they chose not to they do get lonely once in a while, but any who. Even in all the years Demyx had been living in there he had never been on this floor, though he had heard Xigbar say something to the Superior about it being the 'party floor'. _"Guess it's only for the higher up people." _He opened the closet door and found… nothing, nothing but more dirt. "Shit." He looked back at the Dusks. "This isn't the supply closet."

"Try the next one three doors down."

"Okay, by the way this closet needs cleaning."

"Shut it and pretend you say nothing."

He nodded and shut the door, and thus continued his mission for more window cleaner.

He opened the next door to find the closet of spar uniforms. "No not it." He shut the door then looked back to the Dusks who had left him. "Stupid lowly Nobodies." He mumbled. He summoned his Dancer Nobodies. "Girls I need your help finding window cleaner."

"Like I thought it was like Mr. Roxas' job to clean this floor." Said one of the Dancers.

"It was but I offered to help and he left me with the job. Stupid Roxas." He said muttering the last part under his breath.

"Like boss you should like know better than to do something that dumb."

"Please girls, ladies go and search for the window cleaner, while look for it myself."

"Yes sir." They said then vanished.

Thus Demyx continued his search he wondered from door to door looking. He found everything but the darn supply closet. _"Clothes, weapons, items, dirt, dust, bathroom, another bathroom, bar- who wait a bar."_ He looked back in the room and saw a giant sign that said. 'Xigbar's private room keep out, that means you Demyx.' _"Nevermind, casino, another bathroom, library, lounge, video arcade, ah finally a supply room… with no window cleaner what kind of shit is that." _He slammed the door annoiedly. "What the hell was Xemnas thinking when he designed this castle!"

"Lord Demy-kun!" called one of the Dancers running towards him.

"We found some cleaner!" called the other waving the bottle around in the air.

"Finally." He said reaching out to it.

"But we also found-"

"Give that back!" yelled Zexion who was chasing after the Dancers.

"Mr. Zexy." Finished the Dancer who was speaking earlier.

"Hello there Zexy." Said Demyx happiedly as he took the bottle from the Dancer as she and the rest vanished.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Roxas' job the little ass left me with his chores." He said as he began to walk back to the very dirty mirror.

"Give that back!" he yelled grabbing the bottle.

"Hey Zexy clam down its just window cleaner!" he pleaded as he tried to free the bottle.

"No you don't understand your Dancers took the wrong bottle this isn't window cleaner." He said tugging on the bottle.

"Let go for once I'm not messing up! Must you be so mean to me! I thought you were my friend!" yelled tugging after every statement.

"I am and that's why I'm trying to stop you from getting hurt or from getting in trouble again!" he tugged on the bottle again this time it spun around with the spray nozzle facing him.

"What's in this bottle if not cleaner!" he demanded tugging again forgetting about the sprayer and squirted said unknown content into Zexion face.

He jumped back.

"Whoa! Sorry Zexy I didn't get any in your eye did I…" he said the last part of his sentence trailing off.

"No." he said shaking his head then fixed his hair he noticed the strange look Demyx was giving him. "What?"

"There defiantly wasn't cleaner in that bottle."

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He didn't answer.

He growled annoiedly and walked over to the dirty mirror. "Oh my god!" he screamed. He now looked like a ten-year-old. "I'm a kid again!"

"I've heard of a second childhood but geez…"

"It was bad enough he first time!" he screamed putting his hands on his head and walked around.

"I'm sorry Zexy. Maybe Vexen can help."

"He has to help I don't think I could survive childhood a second time."

"Come on then let's you fixed." He said picking Zexion up and ran down the hallway.

"Damn it you idiot! Put me down now!" he screamed in a child like voice.

Demyx ran to Vexen's lab still carrying the little Zexion. "Vexen!" he called.

"What?" he asked looking up from whatever he was doing.

He held out the now ten year old Zexion.

"Damn it Demyx!" screamed Zexion.

"Oh my god." Said Vexen.

"I'm going to kill you once I get back to my proper age! You'll rue the day you did this to me!" screamed Zexion.

"It was a accident! I didn't mean to do it. The Dancers got the wrong bottle, I wouldn't listen to Zexion and I accidentally sprayed him with it." Cried Demyx.

"Okay, okay both of you calm down. Demyx put Zexion on the ground, Zexion stop treating him that's not very nice and you know that."

"Can it old man!" yelled Zexion as Demyx sat him down.

"Anger management anyone." Said Demyx.

"Shut up!" He yelled stomping on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Zexion act your age!" yelled Vexen.

"I am!"

"No I mean your real age!"

"No!" he yelled kicking him in the ankle and ran out of the room.

"No wonder he barely survived childhood, bad ass little kid." Said Demyx.

"Just as I thought."

"What?"

"The dancers gave you the reverse potion."

"Reverse potion?"

"Yes it's supposed to reverse things. But only by a few minutes."

"Huh?"

"Let me put it in a way eve you would understand. Say one of Marluxia's plants die, just spray it with the potion and vo-la the plant comes back to life. But my first product reversed stuff by years."

"And that's what Zexy was sprayed with?"

"Yes. We have to do something quickly before he becomes more child like."

"Hmmm…."

Next chapter coming soon. This was inspired by two things one an episode of Veiwtiful Joe (the cleaning supply thing) and turning Zexy into a child was inspired by a picture I saw of him from the manga (I think he looks like he's ten years old in it)


	9. Catch that emo child

I am back. Thanks for the reviews.

**To Earthpaw: **when I said the Dancers I meant his Nobodies he controls. Sorry for the confusion.

**To JOUNINBAKA: **Thank you for telling me about that web site.

Red review no flames.

Ch 9 Catch that emo child!

"Zexion!" called Demyx walking into the living room. "Where are you little Zexion!" he called again looking under the couch and then behind a chair.

"Demyx I'm going to alert the others about this." Said Vexen.

He frowned. "But I'll get into trouble again. I get blamed for everything even if it isn't my fault."

"Do you want Zexion to stay a child forever?"

"No."

"Then I shall alert the others." He said leaving.

He sighed. "Zexion!" he called looking under a table.

Hiding under the table was the now young Zexion.

"Zexy! I found you!" he exclaimed he reached out to him. "Come here I won't hurt-OW!"

Zexion bite his hand.

"Damn it you little shit!" he yelled jumping up and Zexion ran off. "Get back here you!" he yelled chasing after him.

"No!" he yelled running into Lexaeus's room.

"Get back here now little mister!" he yelled following him in there to find Lexaeus holding Zexion.

"My god! Ether I've gotten taller, or you shrunk. I hope you shrunk I'm tall enough as it is." Said Lexaeus.

"Idiot! Demyx turned me into a child!"

"Respect your elders little one."

"Shut the hell up!"

Lexaeus looked at Demyx. "Fetch me the soap I'm going to wash his mouth out for using such words."

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"You are a child how else am I supposed to treat you?"

"Like you did when I was an adult!"

"Zexy are you no longer in a child's mind?" asked Demyx walking up to them.

"No I'm not I'm thinking clearly now. But I still want to kill you."

"Your normal! But just smaller. Now come with me and I'll take you Vexen so he can-"

"NO!" he yelled kicking Lexaeus making him drop him then ran off.

"Shit."

"Strong little bastard."

"I go one way you go the other."

"Fine."

"Zexion!" called Demyx chasing the young Nobody down the hallways.

"You'll never catch me!" he called darting into some random room.

"And he calls me childish." He said following him.

He quickly noticed that Zexion was hiding behind a bookshelf. He reached back there and grabbed him.

The little Nobody yelped as Demyx lifted him up off the ground.

"Now please be a good boy and stop running."

"Awww, but I want to play."

_"Man WTF I was not expecting him to ever say that." _

"Please big brother Demyx can I go play." He said as his eyes grew bigger and more child like adorable.

_"Damn childishness."_

"Please big brother Demyx."

His eye twitched.

"Please…"

"Fine." He said sitting him down.

The young Nobody ran off again.

_"Damn why does him calling me brother bother me so much." _

"Demyx!" called Vexen walking in the room. "Did you secure the now younger Zexion?"

"I had him but…"

"But?"

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

"For nothing you seem very worried."

"Something he said got to me that's all." He said smiling and began to walk to the door.

"What did he say?"

"He called me brother."

"And that bothered you? Hmmm must be something left over from you memories of when you had a heart. Maybe we should…"

"No experiments okay just help me find him."

"Sure fine what ever." He said leaving.

Demyx sighed. _"Damn memories."_

"All right men!" said Demyx proudly then Larxene cleared her throat. "Er and woman. Lose in this castle is one emo child also known as Zexion." Said Demyx.

"We know that." They said.

"Any who we must catch said emo before he becomes stuck that way."

"I'm not emo." Said a young voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Zexion standing there. "You!" he yelled lunging at him but he jumped back and ran off again. "Shit!"

"Fast little bugger isn't he." Said Axel

"Before you guys go after him I want you to remember catch him don't kill him!" yelled Vexen.

Demyx searched the whole castle most of the others had given up long ago on finding the childish Zexion. Of course he didn't look in the obvious place Zexion's room. "Zexy are you in here?" he asked walking into the room and sitting there on the bed was Zexion holding a stuffed bear. "Zexy?"

He looked up at him. "Hello Demyx." He said.

The fact that he was getting younger was really taking it's toll on him, not only was he half the size of what he was when he was an adult, he also had a mind of a child.

"Are the adult Zexion or the child?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know any more."

He sat down beside him on the bed. "Are you going to come with me willingly or not."

He ignored him and continued to stare at the bear. "Do you have memories of your life before you became a Nobody?"

"A few."

"My powers have never been this strong."

He tilted his head to one side. "Do you mean your ability to sniff things out? Personally I think it's a very weird power but okay." He questioned as he pointed at his nose.

He sighed. "That's not all I can do."

"Really?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"Just by sniffing the air?"

He smiled. "Neat trick huh?"

"I never knew you could read minds."

"The ability went away when I got older."

"Oh…"

"Why didn't you say you used to have a brother?"

He flinched. "I don't know I just didn't think that it was important."

He sighed. "Just being in this form brings back painful memories."

"You had a bad childhood?"

"Very bad, very, very bad."

"What happened?"

"That's not important right now." He said jumping up from the bed. "Come on I'm tired of being a kid."

"Okay."

They walked into Vexen's lab.

"I caught him." Said Demyx.

"Well good." Said Vexen.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Zexion.

"I haven't found a cure yet."

"What?" they asked.

"I'm working on it but I've yet to find one."

Zexion's eye twitched. "IDIOT!" he screamed hitting him with a paper fan (you know like the ones from animes)

"Ow! Kids today no respect for their elders."

"Stop your complaining old man and find a cure now!"

"Geez Zexy, temper, temper. Vexen is doing the best he can." Said Demyx

"Shut it!" he yelled hitting him.

Next chapter coming soon. In case I wasn't clear enough, Zexion's child like mind was fighting with his adult half that is why one minute he's adult like then a child. I wrote some of this when I was half asleep so if it doesn't fit I'm sorry. Read review no flames.


	10. Things are getting worse

Read review no flames.

Ch 10 Things are getting worse.

Poor Demyx not only in the past few weeks he lost his sitar, got into loads upon loads of trouble, turned his best friend into a child, and now he was baby sitting said best friend turned child.

Zexion was sitting at the kitchen table eating a penutbutter and jelly sandwich that Demyx had made for him.

Demyx was sitting there staring at the table head in hands seeing how every one conveniently vanished when Zexion had become full on child like, leaving him with the fun job of watching him.

"Big brother Demy I want something to drink."

"Here kid." He said handing him his glass of milk.

He frowned at it.

"I didn't drink from it go ahead and take it."

"It's not that. I hate milk."

"If you don't drink your milk you'll never grow." He said completely forgetting that he was an adult in a child's mind and body. "Never mind. No wonder you were so short when you were older you never drank your milk. So what do you want?"

"Juice."

He got up and poured him a glass of orange juice and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said drinking it.

"So how goes the baby sitting?" asked Xigbar laughing as he walked into the kitchen.

He sighed. "Has Vexen got the potion ready yet?"

"Almost." He said opening a box of cookies. "You know if you need a break I will watch him."

"Thanks but you'll probably shoot him in less than five minutes."

He chuckled then noticed the bright-eyed young Zexion was eyeing the box of cookies in hand. "None for you."

He looked to Demyx. "Big brother Demy."

"No you shouldn't have so much sugar."

He glared at him. He got up from his chair and walked up to Xigbar. "You will give me the cookies." He said pulling his hair back to reveal both eyes.

Xigbar just stood there.

"What the hell?" asked Demyx getting up from his chair.

"You will give me the cookies now." Said Zexion holding out his hands.

Xigbar nodded and handed them to him.

"What's going on with you…?" he asked walking over to them then noticed Xigbar was in a trance. "Xig? Xiggy? You in there man?" he asked waving his hand over his eyes. "Earth to Xigbar, come in Xigbar. Do you read me, over?" he asked.

Zexion smirked and pulled his hair back over his eye. "Like taking candy from a baby." He said sitting down with his box of cookies.

"You did this?"

"Of course."

"Break him out of that trance."

"Nope."

"Break him out of that trance now or else I'll ground you!"

"You can't order me around."

"Would you just do what I tell you to do."

"No."

"You little brat! Look what you did to Xigbar now his just a mindless Nobody!"

"I'll do the same to you if you don't shut the hell up."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

He yelped and began to back away from him. "You would? You'd turn your friend into a mindless Nobody?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"No!" he grabbed the very much in a trance Xigbar and dragged him out of the room.

Demyx leaned Xigbar up against the wall. "Stay here okay. I'll get help."

He ran down one of the many white hallways. "Help!" he yelled.

The door to Axel's room opened. "What's the problem?"

He pointed at Xigbar. "Look at what Zexion did."

He walked up the trance Xigbar. He waved his hand over his eyes. "Whoa how did he do that?"

"I don't know he moved his hair out from in front of his eye and told Xigbar what he was going to do then he did it and now he's stuck like this."

"Why won't Zexion turn him back?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know weither to think this is cool or be very afraid."

"I'm going for afraid."

"Take him to the meeting room I'll get the others."

"Okay."

Demyx had to literally drag Xigbar to the meeting room. "My god man your heavy." He whined as he finally got him to the meeting room everyone (aside from Zexion of course) was there.

"Oh my god!" yelled Xemnas jumping up from his chair. "What the hell happened to number two?"

"Zexion."

"Zexion?" they all asked.

"Yes! He wanted this box of cookies that Xigbar had so he put him in a trance to get it."

"I can't believe Zexion did this." Said Xaldin.

"Well now we know why he keeps that eye covered." Said Axel.

"Well Vexen do you have any ideas?" asked Xemnas as Xaldin tried to break his friend from his trance.

"Xigbar you in there? Come on buddy old pal speak to me."

Of course Xigbar didn't answer.

"XIGBAR!" he screamed shaking him.

"Xaldin! Stop being dramatic!" yelled Xemnas.

"Sorry sir."

"Well Vexen can you fix him?"

"Why do I all way have to do every thing?" asked Vexen leaving his chair and walking up to them.

"Because you're the smart one." Said Lexaeus

Vexen looked at him. "Well I think I can fix him but I have to cure Zexion first, then fix Xigbar."

"So what do we do to the statue that used to be Xigbar?" asked Luxord

"Put him in my lab he can be used as a coat rack till then."

"All right two of you move him." Said Xemnas.

Xaldin and Lexaeus moved then now statue that used to be Xigbar down stairs to Vexen's lab.

"Have you made a cure for Zexion yet?" asked Demyx.

"No sorry. I have a test product ready but-"

"Great I'll bring him down there in a minute." He said leaving.

"I don't think we should try it… Damn it why doesn't these youngster ever listen to me!"

"Where we going?" asked Zexion who was following Demyx who was coasting him with a candy bar.

"Some place where you can play."

"Can I have the candy now?"

"Not yet." He said walking into Vexen's lab.

"Hey this isn't-"

Demyx shut the door. "Oops to late your stuck here now."

"You!" He growled running up to him.

"Candy." He said holding the candy bar above him.

"Candy…" he said drooling.

"Here go crazy." He said dropping the candy bar.

He attacked the poor little candy bar.

"Vexen I brought him!" he called

Vexen up to them from the back of the lab, carrying a bunch of vials. "Oh good. Keep him occupied for a while okay."

"Fine sure what ever."

Zexion tugged on the bottom of Demyx's cloak. "Can I have another?"

"Sorry that's it kid."

"I want candy!"

"I don't have any more."

Vexen sat a vile on the nearby table.

"I want candy now!" yelled Zexion

"Cut that out you little brat!"

He moved his hand to his hair. "I'll do to you what I did to Xigbar."

"Oh shit!" he yelled hiding behind the table.

"Keep it down you two I'm trying to work." Said Vexen

"Vexen help he's trying to kill me."

"Am not!" yelled Zexion walking up to him.

"Shut it both of you!"

"I mean it Vexen help me!" he pleaded as Vexen continued working.

"I'm not listening."

"HELP ME NOW DAMN IT!" he screamed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Xaldin walking in the room.

"Oh thank god Xaldin. Help Zexion is trying to kill me."

"Am not." Said Zexion as he moved closer to the table.

"Zexion cut that out." Said Xaldin.

Zexion jumped at him.

Demyx yelped as he flew at him.

He grabbed his throat. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"Zexion!" yelled Xaldin running up to them trying pry Zexion off of Demyx.

Demyx fell causing Zexion to let go making Xaldin fly backwards into the table and the mystery vile.

"What is wrong with you people?" asked Vexen walking over there to him. "Oh no."

Demyx looked over at Xaldin to see that he had been turned into a rabbit. "Oh no."

"Bunny!" said Zexion pointing at him.

Vexen slapped himself in the head then walked off mumbling something about being surrounded by morons.

Next chapter coming soon read review no flames.


	11. Vexen finally snaps

Much love and thanks to all reviewers. Hands out pocky and cookies to all that have and will review Read review no flames.

Ch 11 Vexen finally snaps.

It was a very busy week for Organization XIII, Demyx had been causing havoc as usual (well till the accident that is) Zexion was turned into a child, Xigbar was made into a statue and had been used a various things such as a coat rack a fountain, and lawn decoration, and now Xaldin was a bunny.

"Has Vexen told you any thing?" asked Xemnas staring at his former number III turned bunny.

"No…" sighed the very tired Demyx.

"This is quiet a nasty situation isn't it." He said feeding the Xaldin-bunny a piece of lettuce.

He nodded.

"Where is number II?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is number VI?"

He pointed down at his feet to show that the little Zexion was curled up in a ball at his feet.

"Oh…"

"Can I go now I'm very tired."

"Go ahead, oh and give him to some one. Rabbits are boring." He said giving Xaldin-bunny.

The now very tired defeated Demyx; dragged hi half-tired ass, a child, and a bunny down the hallway.

"Big brother Demyx I want to play with the bunny." Said Zexion.

"No you can't play with Xaldin."

"But I wanna!"

"No damn it! How the hell you lived long enough to be an adult is beyond me."

The little child let go of the older Nobodies hand and began to cry.

Demyx sat the Xaldin-bunny down and turned to Zexion. "Don't cry okay."

"But you're being mean to me."

"No I'm…"

He cried louder.

"I'm sorry Zexy! There is that better?"

"Yes." He said stopping.

"Come on I have to give him to someone then finally get my well disserved rest."

He nodded and picked up the rabbit. "Let's go then-"

"Give me the rabbit."

"Fine." He snorted handing him the rabbit.

Demyx had to give Xaldin-bunny to someone he could trust, some one who was a friend of Xaldin's before the whole rabbit thing. _"Xigbar would have been a good candidate except for the fact he is now a coat rack" _ "Zexy who would be a good person to give him to. A friend of his preferably."

"Umm…"

"I'll take him." Said Saix from behind.

They both turned around and looked at him.

"You Saix?" asked Demyx.

"Me and Xaldin were close friends so I don't mind taking care of him." He said taking the Xaldin-bunny.

"Thanks man." Said Demyx as he hurried to his room.

"I am tired." He sighed as he flopped onto the bed.

"Big brother Demyx."

"What?" he asked sounding kind of angry.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In your room down the hall." He said falling asleep.

Demyx learned a hard lesson that day, never fall asleep in a room with a slightly evil, emo child in there. When he woke back up Zexion was gone he figured he must have went to his room.

He left his room to make sure what he thought was true. To find Axel out in the hallway. "Hello Axel."

"Hello, Demyx." He said laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Your face."

"My face?"

"Look in the mirror."

He glanced at a nearby mirror and saw that Zexion had drawn on his face with a marker. "Oh my god!" he yelled running back into his room.

After Demyx cleaned his face off he set off again to find Zexion. Which he did but he was spying on the meeting room. "Hey you-"

"Shhh."

"What?"

"I think grandpa Vexen has gone crazy."

"Why?"

"While you were asleep I heard him babbling on and on about how young people don't show him any respect. Then he said he was going to get them all back and then he took those drinks into the meeting room."

"You don't think?"

"I hope not."

They watched quietly as the events unfolded before them.

Xemnas was the only one in there alone with Vexen and some drinks. "Have you finished the cures for the others yet?"

"Not yet."

"So what's this?" he asked taking a little sip of it.

"My latest experiment."

"Urp- what?"

"Wait and see."

"Your insane-" he screamed out in pain as he was turned into a palm tree.

Vexen laughed insanely, and Zexion and Demyx watch with mouths a gap.

"A palm tree…" said Zexion.

"Well that's different."

"Now they all shall feel the wrath of Vexen the Freezing Scholar!"

"Apparently he lost his mind." Said Zexion.

"Shit he's walking this way!" yelped Demyx grabbing Zexion and pulling him away from the door.

Vexen walked out of the room to hear.

"But big brother Demyx I want to play." Whined Zexion.

"No Zexy you can't play right now." Said Demyx.

Vexen chuckled. "So have you been good today?"

"Yes." They both said quickly.

He smiled and continued walking.

"Think he knows we know?" asked Zexion

"Hope not. Come on we have to do something." Said Demyx running into the meeting room where the Xemnas turned palm tree sat behind his desk. "Xemnas?" he asked.

"Can you hear us? Can you feel this?" asked Zexion poking the tree with his index finger.

"Is that you two? I don't if I should be happy to hear you or not." Said the palm tree Xemnas.

"Whoa!" they both yelped jumping back.

"A talking tree!" yelled Demyx.

"That's weird." Said Zexion poking the tree again.

"Hey stop that!" yelled Xemnas.

"Zexy go gather every one okay."

Zexion nodded then left.

Shortly there after the others showed up.

"What's this about a talking tree?" asked Axel

"Vexen turned me into a palm tree." Said the Xemnas turned palm tree.

"Oh my god-" he managed to say.

"We have to do something about Vexen before he turns the rest of us into something. And plus he still hasn't cured the others yet. I need watering and sunlight."

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." Said Marluxia. "I needed a palm tree in my garden." He said picking him up.

"Hey put me down!"

"I'm the only gardener around here do you want to die before he makes a cure?"

"No."

"Then shut up and thing tree."

Next chapter coming soon read review no flames. All who review gets pocky or cookies.


	12. Evil little child

Thank you for the reviews hands out cookies and pocky to all who reviewed Enjoy! Remember read review no flames.

To: soraalexis5555: In the game no, I just made it up for the fic.

Ch 12 Evil little child. 

The Organization was losing members left right and side ways. Xemnas the fearless leader was no a fearless palm tree (expect when left in the dark and with out water and alone with Marluxia who Xemnas found out sings to his plants creepy but any ways) Xigbar the groups number 2 was now currently being used a door stop in Axel's room, Xaldin the groups number 3 was being taken of by Saix and had consumed enough lettuce to form a small salad bar, Vexen the groups number 5 was off his rocker (no pun intended) and lastly Zexion the groups number 6 was still a child. And Demyx the groups number 9 was currently kicking his own ass because of him all this mess had started.

_"I'm going to get fired for this." _He thought.

"Big brother Demy!" whined the young Zexion tugging on the back of his jacket

"What?"

"Can I have some ice cream?"

Little Zexion had been a good kid for the greater part of the day so why not besides Demyx need quiet time to think. "Sure."

"Thank you." Said Zexion leaving his side.

Little Zexion ran into the kitchen he got himself a chair and opened the freezer to get the prized ice cream he wanted. "Ooohhh." He cooed as he jumped down from the chair and got himself a spoon. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat the whole and I mean whole tub of ice cream. He heard some one walk in the room but he didn't care he was busy enjoying his ice cream.

"Hey that's mine!" protested Roxas.

"No mine, mine, mine, mine." Chanted little Zexion jumping up and down.

"Whoa… uh okay keep it." He said slowly backing out of the room.

Zexion had exterminated the poor ice cream thus he tossed the tub to the side and ran out of the kitchen. Giggling like the mad child he was. "Sugar!" he chanted running from room to room until he reached his own.

A few hours later…

"Zexy! Hey Zexy where did you go!" called Demyx.

"You will obey me!" yelled a familiar emo child's voice.

"Zexy?" he asked looking in the room to find Zexion.

He had ice cream smeared on his face and a wild look in his eyes and was talking to a group of stuffed toys.

"Zexy are you okay?"

Zexion looked at him with a murderous glare. "You!" he yelled jumping up.

"Me?"

"Do you have candy?"

"No."

"Fool your supposed to bring Zexion the great candy! This angers the Zexion!" he yelled lunging at him.

Poor Demyx didn't even get a scream out when he was tackled by a surprisingly strong little kid.

Zexion tied Demyx up to a chair. Zexion was now wearing war paint and a general's uniform (and don't ask where he got it from) He walked around Demyx. "So you wish to anger the Zexion do you?"

"No!"

"Than why didn't you bring the candy?"

"I didn't know I had to."

"You lie! You knew the Zexion wanted the candy! So where is the candy?"

"There is no candy!"

He smacked him. "More lies! You must have ate the candy!"

"I didn't it eat it and there wasn't any candy!"

"Was to you lie to the Zexion!"

"The Demyx doesn't lie to the Zexion! Why am I talking in third person?"

"Because! The Zexion makes it so!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Ice cream!" he exclaimed happily jumping around the room.

"No more ice cream for you!"

"NOOOOOO! The Zexion must have his ice cream!"

Just then Roxas and Axel ran into the room. To find Demyx tied to a chair and Zexion dancing around the room chanting 'Ice Cream' over and over again.

"What the hell?" asked Axel

"Help!" pleaded Demyx.

"I'll hold the kid down you untie Demyx."

"Okay." Said Roxas as he ran over to Demyx to untie him.

"Thank you Roxas." He said.

Axel had finally gotten the evil sugar high emo child to settle down. "Evil little brat!" he yelled holding him still.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN NOW! OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE ZEXION!" screamed Zexion.

"No more sugar for you." Said Demyx

Man that was crazy. I need ideas I'm fresh out. Read review no flames.


	13. The art of torment

Thank you all for the reviews. Much love to all reviewers. Thanks for the ideas it help in the creation of this chapter.

Ch 13 The art of torment.

"No anything but that!" begged Zexion as Axel dragged him down the hallway.

"Bad behavior can't go unpunished."

"Please let me go, Uncle Axel."

"Oh no the cute card won't work on me." He said dragging him into his room and sat him down in a chair in front of a TV where Roxas was waiting.

"You'll learn the hard on why you shouldn't torment people by…"

"Being tormented." The two Nobodies said at once.

"No you can't!" Zexion yelled as Roxas tied him up.

"Yes I can." He said turning the TV on to Spongebob.

"NO!" screeched Zexion so loud that some of the windows down the hallway shattered.

"Okay now that I'm deaf. You sit here like a good boy and watch your cartoons." Said Axel as the two left the room.

Luxord sighed. He was in his room alone. You see he wanted to play Poker but all of his Poker playing buddies were out of commission, and those who are left never really liked playing with him. Mostly because he tends to cheat because The Gambler of Fate isn't supposed to lose no matter what. He heard the deafening screams from down the hallway followed by what sounded to be Axel and Roxas laughing. He decided to find out what was going on.

He stepped outside. "What are you two doing?"

"Tormenting Zexion for Demyx." Said Axel.

"Oh… why doesn't he just do it himself?"

"He his currently enjoying a well deserved nap." Said Roxas.

Luxord just stared at them for a few minutes before he finally said. "Whana play Poker?"

"No." they both said.

"Shit." He said out loud walking down the hallway.

Luxord wondered down the hallway aimlessly till he spotted Saix. "Hey Saix!" he called running up to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Want to play Poker?"

"No."

He frowned. "Oh come on man live a little."

"You cheat!"

"Do not! Look please just one little game just one game!"

"No, you cheat!"

"Please!"

"No go bug some one else. Besides I need to guard them." He said pointing at a room that had a note on it that read mishaps.

"What's in there?"

"Xigbar, Xaldin, and Xemnas. We'll have to put Zexion in there if he doesn't straighten up soon."

"Okay." He said leaving continuing his quest to find someone to play Poker with.

Luxord not giving up on the rest of the Organization decided to see if Lexaeus wanted to play. "Lexaeus." He said walking into the bigger man's room.

"Yes?" he asked not looking up from what he was reading.

"Do you want to play a game of Poker?"

"I would but I'm busy."

"With what? There's nothing for us to do since the Superior was turned into a tree."

"Exactly someone around here has to do something about it. Since how numbers 1, 2, and 3 have been turned into something and number 6 is a child and number 4 lost his mind I'm the only smart one left around here."

"Oh… Good luck with that then." He said walking away.

Luxord felt defeated he walked as a last resort he walked into Vexen's room. "Hey Vex."

"Yes?" he asked half-insane sounding rubbing his hands together.

"Um… do you want to play a friendly game of Poker?"

He laughed insanely slowly turning around. "You want to play Poker do you?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Oh you'll play Poker alright." He picked a bottle with weird liquid in it and splashed it on Luxord.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled jumping back away from him. "What is wrong with you?" just as he finished that sentence Luxord was turned into an painting (you know the one with the dogs playing Poker)

Vexen laughed insanely and hung Luxord turned painting on the hallway wall.

Demyx was sound asleep when he was suddenly woken up by someone shaking him. "What? Huh?" he asked waking up standing there was the now older Zexion. "Zexy! Your back to normal!" he exclaimed

He glared at him like he was going to kill him.

"Um Zexy is something wrong?"

"I am so going to kill you." He said raising his hand to his head to move his hair.

"No wait don't kill me! What happened to 'big brother Demy' huh?"

"I'm older than you now idiot!"

"But still remember the good old days."

"Demyx that was just yesterday."

"But still, you can't hurt me I gave you ice cream!"

"But you did not give me candy." He pouted. "Shit! It'll be weeks before I start thinking like an adult again!"

"But it's not my fault it's someone else's!"

"You-"

About that time Axel ran in the room carrying a painting. "Look what Vexen did to Luxord!"

Who will be next? Next chapter coming soon.


	14. What the?

Thanks for the reviews. Hands out cookies to reviewers I'm sorry I didn't explain how Zeixon was turned back very well but here is the explanation. Read review no flames.

Ch 14 What the?

Zexion was turned back into an adult but his mind was still slightly that of a child, Luxord was a painting, Xigbar still a coat rack, Xaldin still a bunny, Xemnas still a palm tree, and Vexen is still crazy.

"So how did you turn back?" asked Demyx.

"I was forced to watch Spongebob okay nuf said." Said Zexion.

"Okay…"

"Any ways bad explanations aside we have to do something about the others."

"Like what?" asked Axel.

"Hey Zexy can you turn Xigbar back into a normal Nobody he's scary the way he is now." Said Demyx.

He looked at him. "You mean you didn't turn him back all ready?"

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Oh my God." He sighed rolling his eyes then walked on to the room where they were keeping the transformed Nobodies. "Move." He said hatefully to Saix who was guarding the door.

Siax got out of the way slightly in shook over the fact that Zexion was back to normal.

Zexion opened the door and walked on in.

"Number IV your back to normal." Said Xemnas turned palm tree.

"Superior you're still a palm tree."

"Yes well if Vexen were sane I'd be normal by now but as you can see…"

"Where is Xigbar?"

"Over there."

He walked over to Xigbar turned statue that was holding a bunch of cloaks. Zexion sighed shaking his head.

"Can you fix him?" asked Demyx who walked into the room.

He snapped his fingers and Xigbar's body went limp and slid into the floor.

"Whoa dude what happened?" asked Xigabr shaking his head.

"That was it?" asked Demyx.

"I figured one of you idiots would have figured it out by now." Said Zexion.

"Hey little dude." Said Xigbar addressing Zexion being that he was the smallest person in the room.

"What?" he asked looking back at him glaring.

"How long was I out?"

"About a week."

"Explains why I'm so hungry." He said standing up. "I feel like I've been through on gnarly nap." Said Xigbar walking away.

Zexion looked at the other transformed Nobodies. "One rabbit, one talking palm tree, and one painting hmmm." He said crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Lexaeus is working on a way to fix them."

He opened his eyes then walked off to the lab with Demyx not far behind.

"Lexaeus." Said Zexion as he walked in the room to find Lexaeus hitting his head on the desk he was sitting at. "Lexaeus." He said again clearing his throat to get his attention.

"Yes?" he asked which sounded muffled because his head was still on the desk.

"How's returning the others to normal coming?"

"It went."

"What?"

"Bad!" he yelled hitting his head again. "Horrible! Awful! I! Am! A! Failure!" he yelled hitting his head again after every word.

"Your not a failure." Said Demyx in a comforting tone of voice. "You're smarter than me."

"Gee thanks that's like saying I'm smarter than a rock."

"Hey!"

"Stop it both of you." Said Zexion sternly. "Where on earth is that old fart Vexen?"

"I haven't seen him since he lost his mind." Said Demyx.

"I think he's in his lab." Said Lexaeus.

Meanwhile…

Larxene sat in her room reading a book. She was trying to ignore the mess that had been created by the other members of the Organization. Key word 'try' no matter how hard she wanted to she couldn't stay in there forever besides she was thirsty.

She wondered out of her room to see that no one was around she quietly walked to the kitchen along the way she passed Xigbar who was carrying a sandwich (one of those stacked up ones you know from like cartoons) "Hello Xigbar."

"Hello Larxene." He said looking around the sandwich.

"Back to normal I see."

"Yeah and so is Zexion."

"He's no longer an evil child bent on our death and destruction?"

"No now his and adult bent on our death and destruction."

"Well that's good to hear. Later Xig."

"Bye." He said as she left.

In the kitchen…

Larxene walked in and poured herself something to drink and sat it on the table and decided to raid the fridge.

"I haven't seen you in a long while." Said Vexen walking in the room pouring some potion into her drink.

"I've been avoiding the stupidity. I don't want to catch it."

"Oh… see ya." He said leaving suddenly.

She turned around to see that he was indeed gone. "Weirdo." She said picking up her drink then drank it. "YUCK!" she yelled tossing the glass across the room.

"It's not lady like to break things." Said Axel walking in the kitchen to find her sitting in the corner not looking at him. "Hey Lar you okay?"

She looked up at him. "Like oh my gosh! You're totally flirting with me!" she said blushing then giggled.

"What? No I'm not I'm only concerned about your well being."

She giggled again and ran up to him. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed taking his hands and danced around the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She giggled again. "Like where is Namine I can't wait to tell her." She then gasped. "We can have a sleep over and paint each other's nails and-"

Axel lightly slapped her in the face. "Snap out of it woman!"

She looked at him then tears began to wail up in her eyes. "Axel doesn't love me any more!" she cried running away.

"Larxene!" he called following her.

Meanwhile…

Marluxia was tending to his flowers.

"Marluxia!" called Zexion as the young emo covered his nose with his arm to protect himself from the flowers.

"My word Zexion your back to normal. So brings are young emo flower hater out here in my garden?"

"For one thing I don't hate flowers they just burn my nose. As for why I'm out here I'm looking for Vexen, have you seen him?" he asked then sneezed loudly.

"The last I saw him he was being old and creepy in his lab."

"Thank you." He said sneezing rather loudly again then walked away.

Marluxia continued on with watering his flowers humming some tune happiedly.

"Hey Mar." said Vexen walking over to him.

"Oh hello Vexen, Zexion was looking for you."

"I know…"

"So why are you out here? Are you going to experiment with my poor little flowers again?"

"Not exactly." He said pulling out a potion.

Marluxia gasped. "You wouldn't dare turn me into something would you!"

"Oh I would dare I would." He said walking towards him.

"NO!"

Unforuntatly in the Castle that Never was no one can hear you scream… because they don't care.

Roxas was bored some where along the line he lost track of Axel, Demyx was last seen passed out in his bed asleep, Zexion was being extra emo today, so poor little Roxas was left all alone. He wondered into the kitchen because apparently that is the hang out place today, to find a very pink fluffily cake sitting on the counter. "Ooh cake!" exclaimed Roxas walking over to it.

"No Roxas don't eat me!" yelled the cake. Yes my friends the cake was talking.

"Whoa… a talking cake cool… that makes me want to eat you more." He said reaching out to it.

"No I'll got straight to your hips and you don't want to get fatter do you!"

Roxas looked down at his body. "Are you calling me fat!"

"Yes."

"Bastard cake prepare to be eaten!" he yelled pulling fork out of God only knows where.

"No Roxas I didn't mean it!" Screamed the cake to the top of it's lungs… wait do cakes' have lungs… nevermind back tot he story at hand.

"Too late you cakey ass is mine!" he yelled jumping at the table fork in hand.

The cake jumped away (yes the cake jumped). "No Roxas stop!"

"Shut up you cake!" he yelled jumping at it again.

"No don't really don't do it!"

He grabbed the cake. "Why should I? I don't care if I get fat or not. Not all of us can look anorexic like Axel, or be like Demyx and eat as much as he wants with out gaining a pound, or like Zexion and-"

"Okay I get it all ready."

"Wait one more or be like Marluxia and his girly body."

"I am not girly!"

He just stared at him. "Wait did you say what I think you said?"

"Yes I'm Marluxia!"

He dropped the fork. "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? Eww I can't believe I said that! Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"I won't say a thing. And I didn't say anything at first because I was embarrassed."

"Oh so you sat around on a counter waiting for people to come by so you can make fun of them and make them say stuff that sounds gay to a male cake that's pink of all things!"

"Roxas calm down."

"Shut Marcake!"

"Roxas really you should…"

"Oh my God." Said Saix laughing.

Roxas looked at Siax who was standing at the door. "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time."

"Say anything and I'll kill you too."

He laughed. "What are you going to do eat me?"

"Saix!" he screamed attacking him and they both left.

"Hey what about me? Isn't anyone going to help me?" asked Marluxia or Marcake as Roxas called him.

Next chapter coming soon read review no flames.


	15. Just another day of chaos

At last I have returned. Sorry for the kind of long wait I've had a bad case of writer's block.

Much love and thanks to all reviewers. Italic is thought incase any one forgot.

Ch 15 Just another day of chaos 

Xemnas still a palm tree, Xigbar no longer a statue, Xaldin still a bunny, Vexen still a crazy old man, Lexaeus still currently hitting his head on the desk, Zexion is back to an adult but he is being extra moody, Saix still scary, Axel last seen following Larxene, Demyx is ready to die of exhaustion, Luxord currently decorating the wall, Marluxia still sitting on the counter in cake form hoping that some one will find him, Larxene still a prep, Roxas is still completely oblivious to what is going on around him, and lastly Namine has been completely forgotten about and is probably sitting in her room drawing fanart of Roxas and other Organization members.

"Oh woe is me." Whined Marluxia (AKA Marcake) "No one even notices I'm missing." He sung in an attempt at singing the blues.

"Marluxia?" asked Namine

"Yes thank God it's Namine. NAMINE!" he called.

She walked into the kitchen. "Marluxia? Where on Earth are you?"

"Right here in front of you."

She looked around. "Mar?"

"I'm the cake dear."

She looked right dead at him, her eyes widened, then she fainted.

"Namine? Namine dear? Wake please…"

No answer.

"Damn it woman wake up please I need you! I need some one any one please!"

"Has everyone gone mad?" asked Zexion walking back into the lab, which Lexaeus was still in, and still pounding his head on the table. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He sighed. "Lexaeus stop that."

He ignored him.

"Stop that now!" he screamed to the top of his lunges kicking him with all of his might.

"Owww." Said Lexaeus looking up at him. Though it really didn't hurt Zexion isn't all that strong and Lexaeus is really tough.

"Have you figured anything out yet?"

"No. Have you found Vexen?"

"No."

Silence.

"Can I return to hitting my head in failure now?"

"No."

He glared at him.

"What happened to Demyx?"

"He's passed out asleep some where."

"Hmph." He said looking down at the desk. "I'm going to go find him."

"All right." He said picking up the notes that covered the desk.

Demyx was sleep walking his way to the kitchen.

"Oh thank God it's you Demyx. I never thought I'd be happy to see you." Said Marcake.

Demyx didn't answer and stepped on Namine as he continued his journey in his sleep walking state.

"Oh no his sleep walking again."

Demyx got some drink out of the fridge began to drink it then passed out on the table snoring rather loudly.

Marcake cried.

Zexion walked down the hallway wondering where on Earth Demyx had fallen asleep at. He wasn't in his room, or in the lounge, or any reasonably place for that matter. Of course reasonable and Demyx did not need to be in the same sentence. Then he heard.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Roxas followed by Saix laughing.

_"Oh no." _ Zexion knew this was trouble. He ran down the hallway to save Roxas from his death.

Standing there was little Roxas holding his keyblades glaring daggers at Saix.

Saix continued to laugh.

"It's not funny! I'm pissed off!" screamed Roxas in a tone that Zexion didn't know he was capable of.

Saix laughed again.

"Shut up!" screamed Roxas lunging at him.

"NO!" yelled Zexion grabbing Roxas by the arm.

"The hell?" demanded Roxas looking at him.

"I should ask you the same thing! You know better than to do that!"

"Let me go you emo freak!" screamed Roxas yanking his arm away from him.

While all this was going on Saix was still laughing.

"Why won't you stop laughing!" demanded Roxas.

"I can't." Saix managed to say in between laughs.

Roxas let out a small. "Hmph." As he put away his keyblades.

"I can't breath." Laughed Saix.

"I have an idea." Said Zexion pulling out a roll of tape and taped Saix's mouth shut.

Saix mumbled a "Thank you."

"Vexen?"

He nodded.

"I think we send that old gizer to an old folks home." Said Roxas.

"Roxas!" said Zeixon harshly.

"Sorry."

"Have any of you seen Demyx?"

"No." said Roxas then he gasped. "I almost forgot! Vexen turned Marluxia into a cake!"

"What? How could you forget something like that?"

He laughed nervously.

"Where is he?"

"In the kitchen."

Xigbar had finished drinking some of his vodka as he began to walk into the kitchen for another bottle. "What the hell?" he asked when he found Namine passed out on the floor and Demyx sleeping soundly on the breakfast table.

"Xigbar!" yelled Marcake

"Marluxia?"

"Yes it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm the cake."

Xigbar's eyes widened he turned to the trashcan and tossed out the bottle of vodka. "No more drink for me! I've heard of seeing pink elephants but never pink cakes!" he yelled leaving.

"No! Xigbar don't leave me!"

Lexaeus walked passed Xigbar who was mumbling something about a pink cake. Lexaeus shooked his head hoping that Xig wasn't loosing his mind like Vexen.

"Some one help me please!" called Marcake from the kitchen.

"Marluxia?" asked Lexaeus walking into the kitchen.

"Help me! Vexen turned me into a cake and everyone has ignored me!" cried Marcake.

"But I can't do anything!" cried Lexaeus as some overly dramatic music played in the background. He fell to his knees. "I'm a failure! I'm a worthless little Nobody! I can't help any one! Not you, not Xemnas, not Luxord, or anyone else how Vexen changed!"

"Calm down Lexaeus. There's no need to cry."

He continued to cry.

"Lex stop this your embarrassing both of us."

Zexion walked into the room. "I'm not even going to ask." He said picking up the Marcake (he was sitting on a cake tray) "Lexeaus collect your self."

He held up one finger.

He rolled his eyes. "When you're done having an emotional break down collect Demyx and do something with Namine."

"Okay."

Zexion left the kitchen carrying Marcake.

Just then Demyx woke up. "What did I miss?"

Read review no flames please, next chapter coming soon.


	16. Who's the red head

Oh my God I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. You all probably thought I died didn't you. Well I didn't, I got a job, my computer crashed, I've been dealing with college, and that's why I hadn't update since August (I guess since that's when I got the job) Well I've returned from the darkness… wait that's to dramatic… I'm back! Okay see Erin Elric lives!… I'll just go on with the story now… Read review no flames.

How much trouble can one Nobody get into.

Ch 16 Who's the new red head.

Xemnas is still a palm tree, Xaldin has stopped drinking thanks to Marcake, Xaldin is still a bunny, Vexen still nuts, Lexeaus is still depressed, Zexion can not believe he is serounded by fools, Saix can't stop laughing, Axel still trying to find Larxene, Demyx just woke up, Luxord still British and still a painting, Marcake need I say more, Larxene still prep, Roxas is still Roxas, Namine is passed out.

"Larxene!" called Axel

"I'm not talking to you!" she screamed.

"Damn it Larxene! You know I didn't mean it."

"So you do love me?"

"No."

"Waaaaaa!"

"We can't love Lar. We're Nobodies remember."

"Oh yeah…"

"Axel." Said Vexen

He looked at him. "Crap!" He yelled when Vexen tossed a bottle of pink liquid on him.

"Disrespect me will ya!" He laughed leaving.

"Awww poor Axey your all pink now." Said Larxene. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"You've changed."

"Huh?" he looked in the mirror. He was now no longer Axel he looked like. "Oh my God I look like Reno from Final Fantasy VII!"

"Stop laughing at me." Said Roxas.

Saix laughed harder.

"I said stop it!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ROXAS!" yelled Zexion who was in a super bad mode.

He glared at him then stormed off.

"We need to figure this out, we're running out of Nobodies, soon every one will be an animal or something weird."

"We can make Vexen change them back." Said Demyx.

"How?"

"Ummm….. snore ."

Hi kicked him. 'Stop falling asleep!"

"Sorry Zexy." He said yawning.

"Lexaus any ideas?"

"I am a failure!!!"

"Okay looks like it's up to me, Dem-wit, the crying giant, Axel, and… Roxas…"

There was a loud scream.

"That sounded like Roxas." Said Demyx.

The two Nobodies ran to the place of the scream.

They found Roxas who was now micro mini size.

"Whoa." Stated Demyx.

"Double whoa."

"Aww." Said a red haired guy picking up mini Roxas.

"PUT DOWN ROXAS NOW!" yelled Demyx.

"Who are you?" asked Zexion.

"It's me Axel… oh I forgot. That old bastard turned me into Reno." He walked up to them. "Listen guys Roxas is my best friend so I think I should keep a close eye on him, so he doesn't get stepped on."

"Fine with me." Said Zexion leaving.

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames. Sorry that's it's short, I kind of have writer's block, and I'm half-dead from work.


	17. Some order but not much

I've returned! Miss me? Thanks all for the reviews. Points at review page I almost have a hundred reviews! Smiles

How much trouble cans one nobody get into?

Ch 17 some order but not much…

Recapping what has transpired: Xemnas still a palm tree and is probably needing to be watered by now, Xigbar still not drinking, Xaldin still a rabbit and no one has fed him gasp, Vexen still a stark raving lunatic, Lexeaus is crying some where in the corner, Zexion is wondering when all of this will end, Saix is still some where laughing for now on and all eternity, Axel is now Reno, Demxy is half asleep and is grateful he is the only one who hasn't been changed yet, Luxord is still keeping the dusk off of one corner of the wall that never was, Marluxia is still a bright pink cake with a lot a calories, Larxene has stopped flirting with Axel, Roxas is now super chibi!, and Namine is still passed out in the kitchen of nothing.

"Oh my God!" that was all Demyx cloud seem to say. "Oh my God!"

"Will you shut up! You said 'Oh my God' a thousand times!" yelled Zexion

"But it's the only thing I can think of to say." He looks back at Axel turned Reno, holding the extra, extra small Roxas. "Oh my God!"

"Enough all ready they get the idea!" yelled Axel ermm Reno.

"But it's oh so shocking."

"Your just easily surprised." Said Zexion

"Who cares with you not he's surprised! I need help and I need it now!" Yelled Roxas.

"So did you get this way?"

"I ran into Vexen and he started rambling about kids having no respect then he turned me into Super Chibi Roxas."

"Oh… did you say something to him?"

"No…"

"Roxas?" questioned Axel

"Okay I called him an idiot."

"Dumb ass…"

"Well he started it! He called me short!" yelled crossing his arms over his chest, making an angry sound then looked away. "The old guy is mean. We should get rid of him and call our selves Organization XII."

"If we do that then no one will be able to change you guys back." Said Zexion who decided it was better to read up on their current problem rather than hear their stupid ideas. He looked up as if he had a brilliant idea.

"What is it Zexy did you find some thing?" asked Demyx

"No… but I just realized you're the only one who hasn't been turned into something."

"He's right." Stated Roxas as if he knew everything.

"Whoa… cool. That means I'm special huh?"

"No that means your such a waste of space that Vexen won't even change you into a cat."

"Why a cat?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." He stated turning back to his book.

Demyx frowned. "Well I'm going to check on the others."

"Be careful."

Demyx walked into the room where they were holding the others till they found a cure. "Okay for now on I'm going to call this room, the Holding Room of Nothing."

"Well that's original." Said Xemnas the palm tree in a flat tone of voice.

"Be quiet or else I won't water you."

"You don't water me in the first place. I'm gonna die!"

He rolled his eyes, summoned his sitar, and created enough water for the Superior turned plant. "There happy?"

"Yes. Have you boys found a cure yet?"

"Nope."

"Idiot!"

"Sorry." He yelped backing away.

"And fed Xaldin while you're here the poor rabbit is gonna starve."

"I don't have any food."

"Well go get some from Marluxia's garden!"

"I will!"

Demyx slowly walked to Marluxia's garden. He grabbed a few heads of lettuce then notice that water around them looked… well weird.

"What's with the water." He lifted some of it up with his gloved hand and sniffed it. "Ick!" he yelped splashing the water all over the ground and removed his glove as if it was contaminated.

He walked back to the room now dubbed the Holding room of Nothing.

"I brought lettuce." He said setting some pieces in Xaldin the bunny's cage. "It was kind of weird though."

"Why?" asked Xemnas.

"Well… there was this purple looking water around it, that smelled funny."

"Purple water?"

As soon as Xemnas finished that sentence Xaldin the bunny screamed then keeled over.

"OH MY GOD!!! I KILLED HIM!!!!!" He screamed running over to the cage. "Xaldin no!"

The cage exploded and the real Xaldin was standing there. "I thought I'd never be human again."

"Xaldin your alive!" exclaimed Demyx

Xaldin just stared at him. "… So… got any lettuce?"

"Good lord." Said Xemnas still the palm tree.

Next chapter coming eventually. I may not have time to update for a while because of work. Sorry it's so short, but hey better than nothing. Read review no flames those hurt badly.


	18. At last

Thanks all for the reviews. I plan on bringing this story to a close. Because I have ran out of ideas. Read review no flames.

How much trouble can one Nobody get into

Ch 18 At last…

Recapping what has transpired: Xemnas still a palm tree and is probably needing to be watered by now, Xigbar still not drinking, Xaldin is now normal Vexen still a stark raving lunatic, Lexeaus is crying some where in the corner, Zexion is wondering when all of this will end, Saix is still some where laughing for now on and all eternity, Axel is now Reno, Demxy is half asleep and is grateful he is the only one who hasn't been changed yet, Luxord is still keeping the dusk off of one corner of the wall that never was, Marluxia is still a bright pink cake with a lot a calories, Larxene has stopped flirting with Axel, Roxas is now super chibi!, and Namine is still passed out in the kitchen of nothing.

Demyx told every one… well every one who was still human, what had happened.

"So the purple water was the cure." Said Zexion

"What makes you think that, Zexy?"

He hit his fore head. "You fool! The lettuce was in the purple water, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You gave it to Xaldin right?"

"Yeah."

"He was cured right?"

"Yeah."

"So that makes it the cure."

"Oh… so what exactly is it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it's even safe?"

"We don't."

"But you still plan on using it?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid! What if you kill one of them?"

"Honestly at the rate I've been going I don't care right now…"

"Zexy!"

"Well it's true! Besides we have nothing left to lose. Bottle up the rest of the purple water and bring it back here."

"Okay."

Some time later….

"I got it." He said caring the bottles of water.

"Good. Come with me."

The two Nobodies walked into the Holding Room of Nothing.

"We have the cure!" exclaimed

"Be quite!" yelled Zexion.

"Yes sir."

"I better be first since I'm the leader." Said Xemnas.

Demyx walked up to him and poured said bottle of water on him.

There was a puff of smoke, and a funny smell then a leaf fell off of it then… Xemnas the palm tree was now Xemnas leader of Organization XIII… again…

"At last! I have legs! I can move!! I can dance!!!" he cheered as he danced very badly around the room.

"Don't quite your day job." Said Zexion

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Next!" he called.

Lexeaus walked up to him and was still crying like a baby.

He frowned and dumped the liquid on his head.

His hair smoked a little then he stopped crying. "Thanks Zexion."

"Welcome. Next!"

Saix walked up to him and was still laughing loudly. "Please be hehehehehe quick I hehehehehe can't breath."

Demyx shoved the bottle in his mouth. "Cure for you!"

"Ack! My lord that's nasty!" he coughed.

"Next!" called Demyx

Axel… er… Reno… no Axel… no Reno… oh who ever walked up to him. "Yo hurry up I can't seem to stop saying 'yo', yo."

He handed him the bottle.

"Thanks." He said drinking it. Poof he was now with out a doubt Axel again. "He's next he said." Handing him the painting that was once Luxord.

Demyx dumped the water on him.

The paint ran off, smoke came off then he was normal.

"Any body fancy a game of poker?" he asked

"Yup he's Luxord all right."

"Next!" yelled Zexion

Demyx walked up to Marcake. He poured the purple water on him now causing him to be a soggy cake.

"Eww…" Poof he was now the pink haired, flower loven' Nobody known as Marluxia again. "My poor daisies they must be starving!" he yelled leaving the room.

"Weirdo." Mumbled Demyx.

"Next!" called Zexion

Axel dragged Larxene into the room.

"But I don't love you any more! I love Demyx!"

"Stop screaming." Said Axel. "Do it." He said

"But she…" said Demyx

"Nobodies remember we can't love." Said Zexion.

"But we can still… never mind." He poured the water on top of her.

"NOOOOOO!!!!' she cried as sparks and smoke came off. "My hair! You ruined my hair! I'm going to kill you!" she then paused. "Why are my nails painted?"

"Long story." Said Axel

"Next!"

Axel pulled Roxas out of his pocket. "He's the last one."

He dropped the last drop on the extra chibi Nobody.

Roxas grew three times his size… kidding. He was now his normal short self again.

"So… what are we going to do about Vexen?" asked Demyx

"I have an idea."

"Kids today! They don't respect their elders!" Vexen yelled. He was hanging from a flag pole by his under wear. "Can I come down now this really hurts…?"

"I can't believe I was forgotten about.' Said Namine drawing on paper.

"What are you drawing?" asked Roxas walking into the room.

She held it up written on it was…

**The End**

There that's the end! I haven't ended a fic in a long while. I hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it! Remember read review no flames. Have a nice day.


End file.
